1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accessing the Internet using an Internet TV, and more particularly, to a method for accessing the Internet using an Internet TV, in which an authentication number is provided to the Internet TV by a server operating a portal site, to thus automatically access the server.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, the efficiency of works improves and life-styles change due to the rapid growth of information communication technologies. That is, a network having data transmission speed of several Mbit/sec is installed at home with rapid spread of a very high-speed communication network. Accordingly, it is possible to easily transmit and receive moving picture information of high picture quality and high performance at home. Also, with wide spread of a mobile communication terminal, it is possible to easily access the Internet using the terminal. Development of the Internet TV, in which a function of accessing the Internet and a function of receiving TV broadcast are combined with each other, has actively proceeded with the growth of the information communication technologies.
The Internet TV that is a next generation TV, in which modem apparatuses such as a cable modem, a local area network (LAN), an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) modem, and a telephone line modem are loaded, can freely access an external network as well as can perform a common TV function.
The Internet TV is divided into an armored type connected to a personal computer (PC) and a built-in type, in which various apparatuses and modems that can access the Internet are loaded and software for operating the above apparatuses are installed. The technology of the built-in Internet TV is more difficult than the technology of the armored Internet TV. However, the picture quality of the built-in type Internet TV is excellent and the manipulation of the built-in type Internet TV is convenient since red, green, and blue (RGB) input terminals can be used as they are.
Development of a method for accessing the Internet has actively proceeded together with the development of the Internet TV.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an Internet TV system according to the conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, the Internet TV system includes an Internet TV 100, in which the function of accessing the Internet and the function of receiving the TV are combined with each other, and a server 200 for operating a portal site for providing various information items such as a moving picture service and various text information items to the Internet TV 100 through the Internet.
A method for accessing the Internet using the Internet TV according to the conventional technology will now be described with reference to attached drawings.
The Internet TV 100 transmits an access request message to the server for operating the portal site (a portal server) 200 through the Internet in order to access the portal server (S210). At this time, when the portal server 200 receives the access request message, the portal server 200 transmits a user information input screen to the Internet TV in order to confirm that a user is the legal user (S220). The user information input screen is formed to receive the ID and the name of a user using the Java Script as shown in FIG. 3.
When the user information input screen is transmitted from the portal server 200, the Internet TV 100 receives user information from the user to the user information input screen and transmits the screen to the portal server 200 again (S230). When the user information transmitted from the Internet TV 100 is legal, the portal server 200 allows the Internet TV to access the portal server 200 and provides information to the Internet TV (S240).
However, the users of the Internet TV 100 are restricted since the Internet TV 100 is installed at home. Therefore, according to the conventional method for accessing the Internet using the Internet TV 100, a user login must be performed whenever the Internet TV 100 is turned on.
Also, the portal server 200 for providing the portal site checks a fee for using the portal site with respect to each user. In the case of common households, it is not efficient to charge each user for the fee.